El Ganador
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: ¿Que habria pasado con cada campista, si hubiera ganado isla del drama?
1. Ezequiel

Hola! ^^ aquí otra historia que ya estaba en mi cabeza prácticamente desde que se acabo isla del drama xD, espero que les guste:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen **_**(por desgracia u.u)**_

* * *

><p>—Y el ganador es…..Ezequiel — anuncio desanimado Chris.<p>

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y callados, se podía escuchar un grillo.

— ¡sí! ¡Gane, eh! —festejaba Ezequiel.

—no puedo creer que el ganara, ¡es un maldito sexista! —grito furiosa Eva.

—por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo—dijo Courtney cruzada de brazos molesta.

—relájate princesa—intento calmarla Duncan.

—Genial, el estudiante de casa gana los 10,000 y yo pierdo mi hermoso cabello—dijo enojada Heather acomodándose la peluca.

—Así es el karma amiga— dijo riendo Leshawna.

—Valla, el tipo si supo cómo jugar— dijo sorprendido Trent.

—Les juro que no lo vi venir— se pregunto Owen.

— ¡les dije que el Zeke ganaría! —Respondió Ezequiel—y ninguna chica débil me lo impidió—

— ¡que dijiste! —gritaron todas las chicas furiosas.

—Viejo mejor cállate— le aconsejo Geoff.

— ¿qué piensas hacer con el dinero? ¿Comprar muchos explosivos para regalarme? ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —grito Izzy.

—amm no, eh, —dijo mirándola raro Ezequiel

— ¿harás una fiesta? —pregunto entusiasmado Geoff.

—Tampoco viejo— volvió a negar Ezequiel.

— ¿me darás todo el dinero y te iras derrotado? — pregunto con una sonrisa Heather.

—No estás ni cerca, eh—negó una vez más.

— ¿entonces?, ¿en que lo usaras? —pregunto Dj acariciando su conejito.

— pienso comprar una casa mejor para mis padres, y con lo que sobre una cadena de oro para ser genial, eh—termino poniéndose unos lentes oscuros.

—Valla, que desperdicio—dijo Chris— y ahí lo tienen gente, la final, el dinero y el "ganador"…

— ¡oye! —se escucho la queja de Ezequiel.

— ¡como sea! —Respondió—vuelvan a sintonizarnos en las repeticiones del programa, esto fue ¡ISLA….DEL…. DRAMA! — termino con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Y bien? Que les pareció? Sé que fue un asco pero tengan piedad xD<p>

Hare un episodio de cada personaje, menos de Gwen y Owen ya que ellos ya ganaron y no será divertido xD también para los fans de sierra hare un episodio especial de la final de Drama Total Gira Mundial ^^.

Antes de que empiecen a quejarse ¬¬ todos los episodios serán más o menos de este largo

Espero que les haya gustado :D

**Dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


	2. Eva

Hola! ^^, Aquí está la continuación de este fanfic despues de Muuuuucho tiempo (hay de verdad decir eso se me está haciendo costumbre :/)

Espero que les guste

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

* * *

><p>Era la carrera final del episodio final, todos estaban con el corazón en la boca, los dos finalistas estaban llegando a la meta, y el hecho de que estuvieran pisándose los talones hiso que la emoción aumentara en todos los presentes.<p>

De pronto, el participante que estaba a la delantera fue empujado bestialmente por su contrincante haciendo que quedara en el segundo puesto y justo cuando se iba a recuperar, vio a su competencia cruzar la línea de llegada.

—y la ganadora es….¡Eva! —anuncio Chris emocionado y feliz por la forma en la que la susodicha había ganado.

—¡SI! ¡Al fin gane! —festejaba Eva haciendo poses de victoria, sobre Noah.

—me-me- me alegro, pe-pero ¿por-porque festejas sobre mi? — preguntaba agónico Noah con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

—porque quiero y puedo, ¡soy rica! —grito con felicidad tallándole duramente la cabeza a Izzy, Owen y Justin.

—oye eso no es justo, ¡me empujaste! —se quejaba Tyler yendo hacia ellos.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale debilucho— respondió Eva con superioridad.

—Es cierto, además fue divertidísimo como caíste jajaja—reía Chris junto al chef.

—oye no te burles de Tylor, el es un buen chico y merecía el dinero— defendía a Tyler Lindsay.

—gracias, al menos sé que mi novia se preocupa por mi—decía el susodicho abrazándola.

—Nouu como crees—dijo Lindsay rompiendo el abrazo—yo soy novia de Tyler, no de ti Tylor, por cierto ¿no lo has visto? —pregunto preocupada.

Tyler solo se golpeo la frente.

—¿Y….. que harás con el dinero vieja?—pregunto Geoff abrazado de Bridgette.

—Lo usare para abrir un gimnasio, para poder hacer que los debiluchos como Harold se vuelvan casi tan fuertes como yo—respondió señalando al antes mencionado.

— ¡oye! —se quejo Harold

—déjala cariño, aunque te duela sabes que es verdad—respondió Leshawna poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—y con lo que me quede, pues….—siguio Eva viendo a Heather—solo te digo que debes cuidarte calvita—

Heather al oír eso se acomodo la peluca temblando para después huir de ahí.

—jejeje genial—dijo Chris al ver lo anterior—ahí lo tienen gente, la final, el dinero y la ganadora….

— ¡Esa soy YO debiluchos! — grito Eva cuando la cámara la enfoco.

—vuelvan a sintonizarnos en las repeticiones del programa, esto fue ISLA…..DEL…¡DRAMA! — término Chris con alejamiento de cámara.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, prometo que esta vez no me tardare tanto ^^ xD<p>

Cuídense y saludos

Bye :)


End file.
